


Misery Business

by SpookyFaces



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anger Management, Detention, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyFaces/pseuds/SpookyFaces
Summary: Five kids stuck in Cowell's detention class on Monday afternoon. The man has some unresolved personal problems, because why else would he throw five kids who hate each-other and are from completely different worlds in one room for several hours?He must know this won't end well. But somehow it does.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Misery Business

**Author's Note:**

> you could say this is a small mix of Breakfast club/Love101 on netflix.
> 
> you'll see yourself.
> 
> or, a fic, in which niall horan says/think too many "what the fuck"s

Something is dripping from the ceiling. The echo of tiny droplets falling into the metallic bucket spreads through the room every three minutes. Or, to be more exact, every two minutes and forty seven seconds. The same time it takes to reach the cafeteria from this floor, buy yourself a blueberry muffin and find yourself a seat there. 

Muffins are transported here by the bakery every morning at 7:30 a.m. The smell of cinnamon and sweetness follows the truck everywhere it goes, so the second it reaches the school building - you can feel it from miles away. They deliver exactly 480 muffins every time and by the end of the day - all of them get sold and eaten by the students.

Niall knows this, because he pays attention. He pays attention to details, to every damn thing that happens around him. _He pays attention._ That's why he doesn't understand how couldn't he see a fucking principal walking into the auditorium while he was collecting his well-earned money from the basketball team. See, Niall Horan is a master of making money and giving people exactly what they need. For example, for the whole exam week, he was getting payed by the basketball team for A-grade essays. The essays were written by the book-club nerds, who owed Niall for getting them a special-edition-Oxford dictionary last spring. Niall bought it from his neighbor, who was selling his family library.

See? Niall knows how things work. That's why he knows he'll be stuck in this dimly lit room for at least couple of hours with other unfortunate people like him. He puts his head on top of the desk and sighs dramatically. He could be making money right now, instead of sitting in this shit hole.

A ball of paper hits him on the head. He lifts his head and turns around to glare at a certain someone.

"What the fuck, dude?!" - He growls.

Harry Styles is sitting on the chair beside the window and long legs are resting on the desk. His head is cocked to the side as he grins maniacally at Niall, with his long curls dangling in front of his face and bunny-teeth glowing from the direct sunlight. Harry Styles is one of those people who will beat you up only because they don't like the way you breath into their direction. Niall knows this, because he himself has earned one or two punches from the guy. Weird thing is - Styles looks like a kind boy, with dimpled smile and glistening green eyes. He helps teachers with their heavy books and opens doors for elderly professors. 

But then, on the other hand, he'll beat your ass if you look at him the wrong way. He's the weird guy and, a long time ago, Niall decided he wouldn't bother crossing his path. Too bad he's shoved into the same room with him.

"Your sighing is distracting." - Harry shrugs arrogantly. He's dressed into the white shirt and his uniform blazer is thrown on the floor beside his chair. His legs, that are resting on the desk unapologetically, are rocking the light-colored jeans. He's wearing weird brown boots and Niall wants to punch him.

"Distracting you from what?" - Another voice asks. That, if someone's interested, is Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson is the kind of guy you'll find in the lap of another guy. And another. And another. He's been hopping from one dick to another for a few years now and nobody judges him, honestly. But it has caused some serious fights between his ex-lovers on the school territory and Cowell had to almost expel him. But, of course, it didn't happen, because having many sexual intercourses isn't the reason to not get a proper education. Plus, Louis' father is one of the biggest sponsors of this school. Today, he's here because he got caught with Calvin Harris sucking his disk in the school bathroom. 

Oh, and there's one more thing - Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson do not tolerate each-other. Does it have to do anything with that one time, last year, when they slept together? Maybe. Who knows.

"From glaring at you, Tomlinson." - Harry smirks. He fishes out a pack of gums from his pocket and throws one into the air, catching it with his mouth. Louis rolls his eyes and turns around to not face Harry. His uniform is wrinkled, probably from all the shoving he had to do in the bathroom.

"Can you two try and not kill each-other today?" - The last boy in the room pleas. 

That, ladies and gentlemen, is Liam Payne. He is the head of student's committee, fucking Prefect, if you want to talk _Hogwarts_. His shirt is neatly tucked into his uniform pants and his shoes are literally shining from how new and clean they are. Why is he here? 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" - Niall asks confused. 

Liam's cheeks grow red and he hangs his head low.

"I took the blame for Perrie Edward. She stole the test answers from Mrs. Holloway and I knew she'd get expelled, she had two warnings from Cowell. So I took the blame, because my warning history is clean."

Niall blinks at the confession. What a stupid way of heroism. But something tugs at his heart, because he isn't sure anyone would do that for him. 

"Oh, Jesus, Payne." - Harry barks a laugh. "Why would you do that?!"

"He already explained, he wanted to help his friend." - Louis hisses from where he's seated three desks away from Styles. " _A friend._ Doubt you know what that means, since you don't have any."

"Oh, and you do?" - Harry throws his head back in laughter. "Is that what you call every guy that you fuck? A friend?"

"You little-"

"Enough!" - The door opens with a loud bang. Both of the boys get quiet as the principal walks into the room. He is holding a student with a death-grip on their forearm. 

Cowell marches towards one of the desks, dragging the boy with him and literally throws him onto the chair. The guy trips and nearly falls. He crashes down on the chair and glares up at the principal after steading himself.

"You stay here until I say so, do you understand?!" - Cowell growls at the boy with eyes wide from rage and fury. 

The boy continues to stare right into his eyes and it seems to only anger Cowell even more. He grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt and tugs him upwards.

"You think you can play on my nerves, you little beast?!" - The man hisses. He lets the boy go and he drops back to his seat, still not breaking an eye-contact with the furious man. 

Cowell straightens then and looks around the room. He crosses his arms on the chest and sighs.

"You are a disgrace of school. All of you. And you're gonna stay here for the rest of the day, until I figure out what to do with you. And believe me, I'll do anything to make sure this is the last time you step a foot on the territory of my school." - He spits angrily.

"This school is ours just as much as it is yours." - Niall chimes in. "We pay for our education here."

"Shut up!" - Cowell barks. "I don't want to hear a single sound escaping this room!"

He looks around one last time before marching out of the classroom and shuts the door behind him. Niall looks at the boy that Simon dragged into the room. Niall knows him. That's Zayn Malik.

Zayn is probably one of the biggest mysteries of this school. He doesn't socialize with anyone, he doesn't go to parties or games, doesn't participate in any kind of social activities that are held in the school. He's always sitting in the back of the class, dozing off or listening to his music. Teachers don't even try to make him pay attention at this point, because he somehow manages to always finish his classes with somewhat normal grades. Zayn is always by himself, smoking, drawing, listening to music and simple not giving a fuck.

He is also one of the best looking people Niall has ever seen. Even in something as plain as their blue and grey colored school uniform, he looks like he's been stolen from the fashion runway show and thrown into the same room as him. He has that effect on people around him - making them feel flustered and stunned with simply the way he looks.

Even now, Niall spots Liam gaping at the boy from other side of the room. He chuckles from the sight and shakes his head.

"What a nice way to spend a day." - Louis huffs and runs a hand through his messy hair, that is probably messy because he wants it to look that way. You know, "Just-rolled-out-of-the-bed-sexy" way. It kind of works. Suddenly, Niall feels self-conscious about his hair, because everyone in the room are solid sevens out of ten. Maybe even eights. (Zayn is definitely a ten.)

"We're not thrilled to be here, stuck with you, as well, Tomlinson." - Harry hisses. He kicks his legs off the desk and sits properly on the chair. "You don't hear us complaining, do you?"

"Well, I still hear your voice and annoys the shit out of me." - Louis shrugs.

"Sorry the world doesn't move around you, Princess." - Harry barks.

"Don't call me that." - Louis' face grows red in a second. 

"Why? I remember you liking that word in the past." - The curly boy smirks arrogantly and raises his brows.

"You prick." - Louis spits, but Niall can see something breaking behind his expression. Harry seems to notice it soo, because he stops talking and simply stares at Louis. The boy turns his head away and exhales shakily. 

The tension grows in the room. Niall scratches the back of his head and sighs. 

"Why are _you_ here?" - Liam asks suddenly. He's looking at Harry with confused expression, like it's something so unusual for Styles to be in a detention.

"I broke an AMP." - Harry mumbles.

"How the hell did you manage to break an AMP?" - Liam blinks.

"I dropped it!"

"On the head of a freshman." - Louis adds.

"Oi, shut your mouth!"

"You dropped an AMP on a poor freshman?!" - Liam gasps horrified.

"He was talking shit about something." - Harry glances at Louis and Niall knows exactly what the freshman was talking shit about, or, to be more exact, _who._ "He deserved it, okay? Sod off."

Louis holds his hands up in defense and glances at Niall.

"What about you, Horan? What did _you_ do to end up here?"

"That's one of your concern." - Niall rolls his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Liam told us, Styles did as well, I'm sure you know why I'm here, too."

"Yeah, that's cause the whole school saw you and Calvin walking in your underwear through the hallway." - Niall explains.

"Whatever." - Louis shrugs. "Come on, don't be a pussy."

"A puss-You know what? Fine. I didn't do anything horrible, just made some money off the basketball jocks and helped them with their exams but Cowell busted me. Satisfied?"

"Ugh, boring." - Louis sighs dramatically. He glances at Zayn, who's resting his head on the arms folded on his desk and rises an eyebrow. Niall knows what's about to happen. "Hey, what about you?"

He doesn't get a response. That, of course, doesn't stop Louis Tomlinson and his enormous curiosity.

"Hey! Malik!" - Louis calls loudly and pushes a chair in front of him. It scrapes against the floor and screeches loudly. "I'm talking to you!"

"I think he heard you the first time." - Liam mumbles.

"I know, Limes. But he didn't answer me." - Louis winks at Liam.

"So you're gonna annoy the answer out of him?" - Harry huffs. "I'm sure you know how to do that on a professional level."

"Who's talking, you're the most annoying little shit I've ever seen, Styles." - Louis laughs.

"I'm not so sure about the _little_ part, love. That goes well with _your height,_ not mine."

Louis inhales sharply and Niall is sure he's gonna bolts through the room and choke Harry right there right then. But he doesn't because Zayn lifts his head and finally spares Louis a look.

"I was caught drinking on the school property." - The boy sighs. He picks out a metallic flask from his pocket. "Want some?"

"Is that Vodka?" - Liam gasps.

"Yeah."

"Straight?" - Louis adds, obviously interested in Zayn's offer.

"No, gay." - Harry rolls his eyes and gets up on from his seat. He approaches Zayn and takes a flask from his hand. With a quick move, he gulps the liquid from the flask and swallows, his face twisting from unpleasant burn in his throat. 

Louis follows him as well, standing beside Harry and grabbing the flask from his hold. He takes a big sip and coughs one time after swallowing.

"Shit, I never get used to the taste. Horan?" - He reaches the flask at Niall, who shrugs and does the same as the two boys. Afterwards, he returns the flask to an owner and sits down on the desk, closer to other guys.

Zayn takes a flask and gets up. He walks towards Liam's desk, who's staring down at his feet, while his ears and cheeks grow violently pink. Zayn stands right in front of him, his converse sneakers touching the tips of Liam's shoes. He hooks two fingers under Liam's chin and forces him to look up. Liam stares at him and gulps.

"Come on. Don't be a party shitter." - Zayn tells him with his velvety voice and Liam melts instantly. His eyes swirl holes on Zayn's face as the other boy hands him the flask and waits for him to drink up. Liam sighs and squeezes his eyes shut, quickly drinking a gulp of Vodka.

"Aye! That's the spirit!" - Louis yells and throws his fist up in the air.

"Stop yelling, Tomlinson." - Harry barks. "We don't want Cowell to hear us."

"Don't tell me what to do." - Louis hisses.

"Here we go again." - Niall sighs as Harry walks around the desk to get closer to Louis, who is glaring up at him with arms crossed on his chest. 

"What's your problem?!" - Harry asks as he points a finger down at Louis. _Down,_ because he's at least two heads taller than the other lad. "Why the fuck are you so bitchy all the time?!"

"Maybe it's just _you_ I'm bitchy with." - Louis snarls. "I don't see anyone else complaining."

"That's cause everyone else wants to fuck you!"

"Oh, and you _don't?_ Since when?!" - Louis scoffs.

"Since you slept with me and fucked off next morning without even acknowledging my existence!" - Harry growls. 

The room drowns in silence. Niall blinks at the pair and then looks away. Zayn is looking out of the window, clearly not giving a single fuck about an ongoing situation, while Liam openly gapes at the boys in front of him.

Louis pales and swallows hardly. The words seem to completely catch him off guard. Harry huffs a breath and walks away, dropping down on the chair beside Niall. 

"I've never witnessed so much drama in one hour." - Liam whispers to himself.

"Oh, your family must be so boring if _this_ is what you consider as a drama." - Harry scoffs.

"Hey, don't be a dick." - Niall frowns at the curly boy. "Not everyone fills their everyday life with petty fights."

"Sod off, Horan. We all know you'd do anything for money." 

"Is that supposed to somehow insult me?" - Niall asks confused.

"I don't know, I think it's pretty insulting, being so desperate for money."

"It's called business, Styles. But how would you know. You don't know a single thing that doesn't involve throwing fists and breaking noses." - Niall huffs.

"Oh, want me to break _your_ nose?!" - Harry straightens in his chair.

"You have already broken it last year." - Niall reminds him. 

"Well, maybe you need a reminder-"

"Can you, please, stop fighting for a second?" - Liam's quivering voice cuts him off. He's sitting on the chair, nervously looking at Niall and Harry with his big eyes. "We're stuck here. We might as well not kill each-other."

"No one's killing you , golden boy." - Harry scoffs. "But I can break your nose as well-"

"Go for it and I will choke you with my bare hands." - Zayn says calmly.

Harry gulps and looks at the boy, who's leaning on the wall and gazing right back at him. No one has ever heard Zayn's threats, so no one knows what he's actually capable of. Harry shuts his mouth and looks away. Liam is staring up at Zayn with eyes so big Niall doesn't know how his eyeballs don't explode. Next few minutes pass in complete silence.

Louis is typing something furiously on his phone, while Harry chews a gum lazily and plays with his fingers. Liam is still staring at Zayn, while the other boy sits down on the floor and starts sketching something in his notebook. Awkwardness chokes Niall so he breaks the silence once again.

"Do you think they'll expel us?"

"No way. My father spent too much money on this shithole for me to get expelled." - Louis mumbles.

"Well, good for you, princess." - Harry rolls his eyes. "I might get expelled. Who knows."

"Yeah, same for me." - Niall sighs. "Let's hope there's some humanity and dignity left in Cowell."

"I doubt that." - Harry huffs.

"I'm a president of the students committee. They wouldn't expel me for something so small, would they?" - Liam asks nervously.

"Relax, golden boy. No one would expel _you._ "

"Well, he did steal the exam answers." - Louis shrugs.

"I didn't! I said I took the blame for Perrie!"

"Well, Cowell doesn't know that, does he?"

"Shit." - Liam sighs. 

"Hey, you can swear! What a pleasant surprise!" - Harry barks.

"What about you, Zayn?" - Louis asks. "Do you think they'll expel you?"

"I don't care." - Zayn shrugs without lifting his head from his sketching.

"Yeah, you're too cool to care, aren't ya?" - Louis rolls his eyes.

"No, I simply don't have a plan for my life, so dropping out the school doesn't change anything for me. I don't have a route - so I don't take the wrong turns. 'Cause there are no turns at all."

Another heavy silence follows.

"You should probably lay off those books you read." - Louis finally says. "They've overworked your brain, I think."

"Oh, it's nice that you _think._ You should do that more often." - Zayn says in a completely calm voice.

Louis looks offended for a moment.

"Did you catch a rude attitude from Styles here?" - He asks.

"I am not rude, I complimented you." - Zayn replies.

"Yeah, and offended me at the same time!"

"I didn't, you took offence on your own."

"I don't-That's not-You know what?! Never mind." - Louis snaps. 

Liam chuckles quietly and earns a deathly glare from Louis.

"Look at that - someone finally sealed your mouth shut, huh?" - Harry grins arrogantly. He rests a chin on his palm and stares at Louis, who is sitting on on the chair beside him. His curls fall down on his eyes and he blows them away, while still staring at Louis.

"You didn't seem to complain about my mouth being open that one time, did ya?" - Louis rises an eyebrow.

"Oh, why would I? It looked nice wrapped-"

"Oi, oi!" - Niall covers his ear with his palms. "Shut up, you freaks!"

"Whatever." - Louis huffs. "It's not like you're ever getting that sight _again._ "

"Trust me, I know." - Harry answers. "I wouldn't let you anywhere near me, after everyone has thrusted their dicks into you."

Louis pushes a desk in front of him again. He jumps up to his feet and bolts towards Harry and Niall jumps up just in time to wrap his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders and stop him. Harry gets up as well and takes a few big steps to stand right in front of Louis. 

Niall grunts as he tries to stop Louis, while Liam appears beside Harry and places a hand over his chest.

"Stop! We're in detention! You can't-!"

"I don't fucking care." - Harry hisses as he brings his face closer to Louis, who is glaring up at him hatefully. "I'll get expelled the either way, I might as well have some fun."

"You're an asshole." - Louis breathes, shaking in Niall's grip from anger. "Don't you dare to slut-shame me just because you can't have me."

"Oh, but I _did_ have you, didn't I?!" - Harry shouts. "I did, and then you decided I wasn't enough for you!"

"That's not what happened!"

"Oh, yeah? What happened, then?! What the fuck happened that made you drop me like I was nothing but a fucking sex-toy to you?!"

"Harry, you need to calm down." - Liam begs as he pushes Harry backwards, away from Louis. "Please, Cowell will hear."

"Let him hear!" - Harry yells and throws his arms into the air. "Let him hear and know what a fucking disgrace I am! Maybe then he'll finally decide to expel me and I won't have to see _his_ face every day!"

"You didn't complain about my face when you kissed me!" - Louis bites back.

"Yes, because I didn't know how ugly you were on the inside!" - Harry shouts. Heavy breaths escape his lungs and his face has gone red as he stares at Louis with glassy eyes. That seems to completely stun Louis, because _Harry Styles doesn't cry._ Except, maybe he does. Maybe he cries for beautiful boys who don't need him back. _But maybe they do._

Harry pushes himself out of Liam's hold and marches towards the window. He leans on the windowstill with his hands and looks out, ignoring everyone in the room. Louis pulls away from Niall and drops on the chair, burrowing his face into hands. Niall cusses and runs a hand over his face. _What the fuck?_

"Liam." - Zayn calls from where he's sitting on the floor in the corner. 

"Y-Yes?" - Liam blinks.

"Come here." - Zayn says. Liam obeys. He approaches Zayn hesitantly and then slides down the wall, sitting down beside the raven-haired boy. "You okay?"

"Um, yeah." - Liam nods. 

"Don't let them traumatize you." - Zayn tells him softly. Liam glances down at the sketchbook that Zayn is holding.

"Did you draw this?" - He asks quietly. Zayn looks down and blinks.

"Yes." - He breathes. It's a sketch, probably too dark and black for a teenager, but it's painfully beautiful and Liam looks amazed.

"This-It's so beautiful. Zayn, how-you're so talented! You're really, really good!" - He gasps.

Zayn stares at Liam like he's made of sunshine. The look on his face is pure fondness and amusement. Maybe no one else has ever said anything good about Zayn's drawing. Maybe no one else has ever said anything good about Zayn in general.

"Thank you." - Zayn breathes shakily. "Oh, you must be hungry, it's almost past dinner time. Here, I can,-I'll give you this."

Zayn opens his backpack and fishes out a bar of chocolate. 

"I-It's my dinner, but you can have it, I'm not really hungry. Or-Or I can run to the cafeteria while Cowell isn't here and buy some-"

"What? No, Zayn,-" - Liam stares confused at Zayn as the boy rummages more in his bag.

"Or, hey, do you want some candy? I have some left from when I bought a pack of m&m-s yesterday. Shit, maybe you don't like chocolate."

Liam blinks as Zayn continues to ramble, looking for something, _anything_ , to give Liam. Liam places a hand on Zayn's shoulder and that seems to snap him out of his rambling. He stares at Liam with wide brown eyes that make him look like that deer from Disney cartoons. 

"Zayn, you don't have to give me anything." - Liam whispers softly. 

"Oh." - Zayn breathes. "But I thought-You said that I'm good."

"Yeah." - Liam nods, not understanding what Zayn is getting at.

"You complimented me. So I thought I had to do something, I don't know, something good." - Zayn whispers. His big, sad eyes blink up at Liam. _Bambi._ That's who he looks like. "Sorry."

Liam gapes at the boy in front of him. The beautiful, quiet and obviously broken boy. The breath gets knocked out of Zayn as Liam locks him into his tight embrace and places a chin on top of Zayn's head.

"You don't have to do anything. I said what I said because I mean it, not because I want you to do anything, Zayn." - He whispers. He feels Zayn nodding against him.

That's the moment Niall decides it's better if just looks away from the pair. He feels like he's intruding their personal moment. He notices Harry has left his place by the window and is now sitting beside him, head resting on the desk.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" - Louis sighs. "It's getting late and I hate walking in the dark."

"Scared you'll get eaten by big, bad wolves?" - Niall cracks, but Louis glares at him in response. "I'm sure your parents will pick you up, Louis."

"Have you ever seen my parents picking me up?" - Louis asks.

Niall hasn't. So he stays quiet. After a moment, Louis gets up from his seat and starts pacing around the room nervously, while chewing down his thumb. Niall knows this won't end well.

"Can you please stop?!" - Harry snaps after a few minutes, that stretch like eternity and lifts his head from the desk.

"No. I'm nervous and I can't sit in one place when I'm worried." - Louis hisses.

"Why the fuck are you worried? You've said it yourself - you won't get expelled." - Harry rolls his eyes.

"Yeah? Well maybe I'm not worried for myself!" - Louis yells.

"Who the fuck are you worried about, then?" - Harry asks confused.

"Well, um, Z-Zayn? Niall?" - Louis barks. "What is it to you?!"

"Whatever." - Harry huffs. "Didn't think you could worry about anything but your own self, that's it."

"Maybe you don't know me at all, Styles." - Louis snaps.

"Maybe I really don't." - Harry agrees. "Too bad I won't ever know, right?"

Louis stops pacing and stares down at Harry, who's sitting right in front of him on the desk. He drops his arms down and approaches Harry in two big steps. Harry looks startled from how close Louis is.

"Cut the shit." - Louis says. "Tell me what your problem is so we can get over with it, once and forever."

Niall sinks into his seat, wishing he could disappear. He glances at Liam and Zayn, who are talking about something, completely ignoring the rest of the boys.

"I've already told you what my problem is, Tomlinson." - Harry hisses.

"Don't tell me you're angry just because we had a one-night-stand." - Louis shakes his head.

"Well, I am angry, because, maybe, that's not all it was for _me!_ " - Harry gets up from his seat.

"What do you mean?" - Louis asks quietly and Niall can see the color leaving his face. Harry walks around the desk and stands right in front of the boy.

"I mean, maybe I hoped it would be something bigger than a one-time dick appointment for you. I guess I was wrong, so sorry for being fucking angry at myself!"

Louis swallows hardly, still staring up at Harry with his blue wide eyes.

"Harry, I-I couldn't."

"Couldn't what? Talk to me afterwards? Not leave? Or, God forbid, have a relationship with me?! Of course, because I am a fucking monster, right? A disgrace, an embarrassment, a fucking freak, right?!"

"No, that's not what I-"

"God forbid anyone know that perfect Louis Tomlinson has any kind of connection with a skank, someone like me! Were you embarrassed?! Am I _so_ horrible for you to-"

"I couldn't because I can't control myself around you!" - Louis shouts. "I can't control this feeling that washes over me every time I'm near you! And I control everything in my life! My grades, my diet, my relationships, who I fuck, who I don't fuck - I control it all! But not with you! Never with you! And it scares me, okay?!"

Harry doesn't utter a word as he stares at Louis and the other boy uses it to continue.

"It scares me, because when I woke up that morning, with you by my side, sleeping peacefully and looking so-so _unbelievable_ I realized I would completely lose myself in you. And I realized I would be okay with that. And I couldn't-I can't lose myself, Harry. I can't lose my control, when it's the only thing that's keeping me together."

Louis is breathing heavily by the time he finishes his rant. Harry is still eating him alive with his look and Louis is shrinking under his gaze. Niall blinks and then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry Styles is launching forward and kissing the living hell out of Louis. Niall's jaw nearly drops on the floor as he looks at the way Louis tangles his hand in Harry's curls and pushes him closer.

"What the actual fuck?!" - He blurts and looks back at Zayn and Liam. 

Liam is tracing Zayn's jaw with his finger before slowly diving in and placing his lips on top of Zayn's. 

Niall gasps even louder and even yelps.

"Ugh, what-Stop it! Stop kissing, everyone!" - He tries to yell, but no one pays any kind of attention to him. He opens his mouth again, but suddenly hears heavy footsteps approaching the door. His eyes grow wide and he tugs Harry's shirt, literally dragging him away from Louis, before grabbing his bag and throwing it at Liam and Zayn. The pair break away from each-other as Harry flops down beside him. After a moment, the door opens and Cowell steps into the classroom.

The room is drowning in silence and Niall can almost hear Harry's fastened heartbeat beside him. Cowell crosses his arms and stares at the group in front of him.

"Here's the deal." - He clears his throat. "Payne, Tomlinson - you're free to go. You three are going to follow me while we deal with papers and then-"

"No." - Louis cuts the man off. Cowell snaps his head to the side to glare at Louis.

"Excuse me?!"

"They are not going anywhere. You won't expel them, because if you will - trust me, you won't get a single penny out of my father's pocket." - Louis says with a serious tone. "Is that clear?"

"Tomlinson, that's not how-"

"I said, am I clear?" - Louis presses.

Cowell blinks down at the boy. His face gets red and Niall is sure the man is going to explode any second now. But, after a moment of glaring, he drops his hands from his chest and sighs.

"Fine." - He spits. "But this is the last time I'm letting you all off the hook, understand?!"

Niall breaks in a fist of laughs because _what the fuck?!_ Cowell stands there for a little longer, then adjusts his tie and clears his throat once again.

"Get out of here before I've changed my mind!"

Niall is still laughing hysterically as Harry tugs him upwards and drags him out of the room, other following them as well. They step out into the yard and Niall sits down on the cold cement, trying to catch his breath. He hears Liam laughing beside him while Zayn grins at him, like he is the most important thing in the world for him. _And maybe he is._

"You're crazy." - Harry mumbles, grinning maniacally at Louis. Louis shrugs and throws a bag over his shoulder.

"Come on, you morons. I'm hungry. Let's get some blueberry muffins."

The group walks away, while Niall scrambles himself off of the ground and catches up with them.

"Hey, did you know that they bring exactly 480 muffins every morning to our school?" - He tells the boys. "Interesting, isn't it? Makes you wonder.

"It makes me wonder why the fuck do you know that." - Harry says as he throws an arm around Louis' shoulders.

"Well, that's because I pay attention."

"Is that why Cowell caught you collecting money from the basketball team?"

"Oi, fuck off, Styles!"


End file.
